


Wanting for honor, cherries, touch and kiss

by WandaNezmar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaNezmar/pseuds/WandaNezmar
Summary: One night when Mulan is bathing in a pond outside of camp, where all soldiers should be alredy asleep, she discovers that she is not alone. Captain Li Shang under the moonlight reflecting on water surface for the first time really sees the person standing before him. His first reaction to finding a woman body instead of a male doesn´t go well, however he decides to give Mulan chance to prove herself a her truth. To keep her close to him, he makes her his new assistant/cupbearer. But having her sleep in same tent with him and not being able to touch her is on its own a kind of torture. He yearns for her, but a summoning draft comes. They need to immediatly set off to fight alongside the General against the Huns. However, in mids of fighting there will be different set of eyes locked on the young soldier.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang, Fa Mulan/Shan Yu (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Wanting for honor, cherries, touch and kiss

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1

It was on nights like these Fa Mulan questioned her determination to continue on her path in Chinise army disguissed like a man. She knew why she has to do it, what was the reason she ran a way from house. To prevent her father from worsing his already painful injuries from previous war conflict. And in his name bring back honor to House Fa, which she could't do as a girl. If she had to admit truthfully, behind her honorable motivation burnt a flame of wanting, no, needing to prove herself to be worthy of Fa name and desire to make her family but especially her father Fa Zhou proud. Society thinks that only sons seek their fathers approval. However, it was the same for daughters. They as well yearned to make their parents happy and the only way they could do it was to marry into a good match. Sons throw away their lifes in battles and it was seen as act of bravery worth of honor and glory. Daughters for honor of their families married into something which with sometime made them wish they could also honorably ended their misery. It was no secret that great warriors, traveled merchants and skilfull artisans would from time to time paint their wife's faces black and blue if they weren't satisfied with their house work or something just simply did not go according to their wishes. They deemed it important remind their woman to pay them respect.

Mulan didn't want that. As a child of a free spirit, who always run along the wind, she couldn' t imagine a life where she would need to bend her soul and bow her head mindlessly just to make her husband happy. And this, even if disgracefully dressed as a man, was her way telling the world that she, Fa Mulan will not bow, bend or breake before destiny set into a stone by society. 

However, for past few days she was in constant panic of what would happen. What will Captain Li Shang do with her.

Her first days in army were rough. Even though she never strayed from hard work in her home and in garden with animals, this was completely different. Her hands at the end of a day would carry dry blood marks where later the skin toughten. Her face lost its pristine white colour and gained darker shade from days spend on training under hot sun. Her muscles were hurting, her back and kness killing but she withstanded. After rocky start the rest of the men find a way towards her, or better say him, Fa Ping. She could now count Yao, Chien-Po and Ling more than mere commrades but as her friends. Right when she thought everything will go more smoothly, right when she finally get used to aching in her body and even welcome it "that'' had to happen.

Few days ago Mulan waited deep into the night to make sure everyone is soundly asleep and nobody will disturb her or rather discover her. It was so late she could barely keep her eyes open. But she had to make sure the nearby pond will be empty and no one will come for bath. She was so carefull, so patient but it was for vain.

Mulan were silently measuring her steps when she was moving through the camp with her horse Khan. Even after past camp she didn't make any unnecesary sound. Moving through high grass with Khan by her side gave her confidence. When she came to her destination she signaled Khan hand gesture after which he went to lie on ground. She squated next to him and waited a long while to make sure there was no one following her. When she finally calmed down her sharpened senses she allowed herselt to finally strip from the dirty and heavy men clothing she has to wear. She started by putting her clothes underwater and proceded to wash it. When she was satisfies with her work and happy that tomorow she won't stink for change she spread the items on dry ground on the bank and finally, finally dived in. Blissfull water embrance welcomed her and when her head popped on the surface she signed with her whole soul. She remembered how she hated when she had to wash everyday at home and now it seemed like heaven. Something so simply made her so happy. She had to laught.

,, Didn't think there would be anybody else at this hour," came voice from behind her. At that moment if somebody sliced blade across her skin he wouldn't get any blood of her. She frozed. She recognized the voice. Captain of the entire unit, Li Shang.

In the whole camp of soldiers he was the only one on whom her eyes lingered and in the same time he presented for her the greatest danger. If he finds out about her...

,, Captain Shang" she adressed him after turning his way. She dived under water as much as possible.

,, Ping. What are you doing up so late. You know in the morning I'll put you all through the moutin drill again, " he questioned.

,, I could ask the same of you" Ping retorred.

Stay calm, stay poised, stay focused she told herself. 

Shang in response and gave small laught and swimmed closer to her. She did not see him there before. He must have come right about the moment when she dived into the water. He did not saw her body yet. 

Thing was the pond was not deep. Mulan felt soil under bended knees which became apparent when Shang stood up to his full hight one arm away from her. Slowly she started backing off from him, but he followed her. 

,, Honestly, I thought I would be able to came here sooner but Chi-fu can be.. Well... "

,, Persistent?" offered Mulan and Shang nodded. 

,, Yes, you can say it like that also" at that both of them laughted. Mulan, even with nerves at the highest allert, was able to stop herself from laughting with Captain. Her eyes wandered to his broad chest with water droplets running down his tonned muscle. Fortunately it was dark with only moon hanging above them. He couldn't see her rosy cheeks. 

He seemed relaxed, facade of hard leader slipped away for a moment a Mulan watched closely his actually youthfull features. Li Shang was a young very handsome man and... and he was still moving closer to her. 

,, Ping, as a Captain I'm not supposed to give out praise very much. It can create missleading image of favoritism, but while it is only us here I would like to say to you the way how you worked yourself up is admirable. Be proud soldier, " and big palm landed on Ping's shoulder. At least Li Shang believed the person before him was named that way. 

,, Yeah, thank you Captain. It means a lot for you to say it to me," Mulan rambled on trying to subtly pull away. At that moment however, moonshine directly hit the surface of the pond and Shang looked at how strange Ping looks. Never before he encountered a man with such femenin features. As Ping try to finally pull free, Captain's grip on his shoulder tightened. 

,, Ping... " he never finished the sentence. Instead he was intentaly looking at the man before him trying to puzzle in the obvious. 

,, Soldier Fa. Stand up," he ordered. Gone the relaxed warmth in his tone, now replaced with calm coldness. Mulan for a moment stopped breathing. She knew what would happen to her if she was to be discovered. Death by execution.  
With trained move, man currently holding her taught her, she slipped from his grip and pushed him away. Lound splash of water cut through the air and Mulan didn't hesitate to quickly turn away to run. She heard him behind her and tried more swiftly to get from there. She managed to get as far as ti the shallows when alien body pinned her from behind to the ground. In shock she breath in water and started violenty coughing. Hands were turning her around and despite water in her eyes and throat she kept fighting. She used every move she learned but it was for no use. Trapped under Shangs hard body, who new what to expect from her, and with obvious superiority of power Mulan had no chance. 

From bottom of her being clawed out frustrated, pained sound and suddenly her eyes were glistening with more than pond water. 

,, How..Why..Who are you?! " demanded to know Captain Li Shang towering above some stranger he just mere moments before considerated to be one of his best soldiers. 

,, I am.. Im.., " Mulan was lost of words. This situation crossed her mind hundreds times, the moment someone will discover that under all the layers of clothes and armor she's hidind round hips, full breasts and is lacking fundamental male parts. Though, she did not imagine it would happen like this. Her being naked in crispy water deep at the night with Li Shang practically lying on top of her. One muscular thigh between hers pressing directly on her sweet spot. With one of his hands he was holding both of her wrists above her head, little stones in the soil sharply nagging her flesh, while the other he was securely around her neck. His calloused fingers, from years of sword fighting practise, were painfully squezing her wind pipe so much she became truly unable to respond and instead she began wheezing. When he noticed, he slighty lighten his hold.

,, Answer me right now, or your next breath will be your last, " he threatened and Mulan believed him.

She took in an air and opened her mouth.

,, My name is Fa Mulan. I am the daughter of Fa Zhou. My father is really ill. Doctor warned us that even a small pressure on the wrong place will take away for always his ability to walk. That is why I stoled his armor and summing draft. I didn't want my father suffer. Shang, he is so proud he would come here despite knowing risks of doing so. I did it for my father. Shang I swear! I only did this for him and for our family so Fa household would be able to mantain its honor. Shang I'm so sorry. I swear I am! I never wanted to lie, but please try to understand my situation," Mulan looked straight in Shang eyes and pleaded:,, I beg you Shang."

Captain Li Shang was looking down on Fa Mulan for a very long time. From what he previously gathered on young Ping, he seemed painfully earnest. He didn't think that's something you can fake.

,, Shang, please. Say something," she spoke to him in a small voice, ready to break.

Shang knew what he had to do, what he should do as a Captain but he remembered his father and mother who despite her illness always worked. Shang was able to imagine why was Mulan doing it, but what to do with her?

,, Who else knows? " he inquired.

,, Nobody. I swear on Fa family," she replied breathlessly. On her skin began appearing goosebumbs from just lying half in water, half above water. She started trembling.

Shang noticed that as well as it noticed his lower part. Mulan felt unfamiliar pressure on her hip and when she realised what is going on she tried to move on. It did not help and from the sudden friction Shang was standing even prouder.

,, Don't move, " hissed Shang through his clenched teeth. He was breathing deeply. At last he pulled away from Mulans throat, but kept on holding her wrists.

,, I will send one of my closes friends to go chceck on your father. I won't tell him on what circumstances. If he confirms what you just told me, then I will pardon you. If however he comes back saying different you will be executed. Do you understand? " He asked her, his voice still bit husky. He did not yet manage to will his erection away. He could still feel Mulans soft body where he was pressed on her and it did not do him good. During his military studies there was no opportunity for such things and having suddenly wet naked woman body underneath him was making it hard to properly concentrate.

,, I understand, " replied the woman who began taking in air large amounts of air and her chest started raising. Shang made the mistake of averting his gaze from her eyes down where two wonderfully looking breasts were rising with her every intake of air. From the cold air her nipples were darkened and perked up. Shang didn't realize that memory of this image will haunt him days forward.

He looked back up.

,, Do not try to think of an escape. If you ran, it will be your family and your ill father who will carry consequences, I am clear? "

,, Yes Captain," she replied. There appeared a real fear in her eyes for the first time. Shang unlocked hold on her wrist and sat up looking at her scrambling backwards trying in futile manner to cover herself. It was for nothing. Shang alredy saw her real body. He was internally still fighting to decide the right course of action. If someone else found out about her and that he, superior officer Captain Li Shang knew and did not banish or punish her, would mean severe consequences even for him. Strangely enough, he was willing to take the risk. At least until Muto confirms the truth or lie of Mulans story.

,, Pack your ten and belongings. From tomorow you will live with me in my tent as my personal servant and cupbearer. You won't move out of my sight do you understand? You won't dare to make a step in opposite direction of me, " Shang could hear himself speaking and watched new fear forming in those deceiving eyes.

This time Mulan without words just nodded.

,, Get your stuff and follow me before I change my mind," and he rised from the water without even trying to cover himself and passed straight pass her to the place where he left his clothes. One look over the shoulder reassured him that former soldier Ping is now hurriedly dressing and stolling towards him. Shang only bothered with his pants and set off back to encapment followed by quiet footsteps of Mulan and her horse. He watched her leading Khan back to stables and pack her tent in under good ten minutes. Unlike under souldiers, she didn't bring much. Perhaps because she was on run, sparked thought in his mind. While the whole camp were still sleeping Mulan with her scarce possession followed Shang to the Captains tent which was considerably larger than any others. Suitable for Schangs rank. It was big enough for it to have two parts. The smaller part formed the entrance where dominated big table with various maps on in, a place to admit guessts and discuss over plans. The large part was hidden behind the curtain where Shang surely had his sleeping space. 

He pointed to the back corner of the entrance tent:,, There will be your place. Settle down. By the time I wake up in the morning I expect a bowl of hot water to be prepared and my ratio of breakfast on table, " he finished curtly and without any last glance over his shoulder he dissapeared behind the curtain and left Mulan alone standing there. 

Several days flew by since that faithfull night and Mulan officially climbed ranks by becoming Captains personal assistent. It earned her few unfriendly glances but her three best friends here were happy for her. The hard trainig continued with added extra work for Shang who ever since that night barely spared her a glance. By any way he didn't let show something is not right. Mulan was honestly just happy to be still alive. 

This was the eight night since Shang secretly send off his spy and Mulan was getting nervous. She knew she was right, that she didn't lie but didn't stop worry creaping into her mind. Other think she desperately wanted to stop thinking about (unssuccesfully) was Li Shangs body and how it felt presses against her. After the unfortunate matchmaker experience Mulan sort off gave up in the idea of ever finding husband. But what she felt now while looking at Shang was desire. Pure desire of body wanting for another body. She didn't know what to make out of her situation. Little did she know Shang was no better. 

During sword fighting he irritatingly felt the small ache in his wrist. The last thing he was thinking about before falling asleep at night were those perked up cherries beging to be tasted and in the morning he woke up to the memory of wet dream he just had. All about the woman behind the curtain who dresses up like a man. 

Currently he was sitting behind his table, before him to letters. The smaller one from his loyal friend Muto confirming Mulans story. He couldn't even express how much relieve he felt. He really wanted to believe her. 

The other letter was from his father, the General. He was calling Shangs troops to join them on the battlefield against the Huns.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?


End file.
